In a motorcycle throttle gripper several devices are in use which are intended to prevent the right hand wrist and arm of the motorcycle rider from becoming fatigued on long trips due to the necessity of having to exert constant twisting effort on the throttle grip hand control due to the carburetor spring used on all modern motorcycles which is intended to cause the throttle grip hand control to return to the closed throttle position if for any reason the throttle grip hand control is released by the motorcycle rider.
One throttle grip hand control fatigue reducing device which is in use is an added elongated throttle grip spring which is mounted internally in the handlebar and throttle grip hand control assembly and it is mounted so as to counteract the carburetor spring tension which requires the rotational effort normally required to open the throttle up and maintain the cycle riding throttle grip hand control setting. This device which is intended to reduce wrist and arm fatigue doesn't hold a throttle grip speed setting by a friction means of any kind. It merely counteracts the carburetor spring tension that causes throttle grip hand control rotational effort to be present on all modern motorcycles. This device doesn't hold a throttle grip hand control setting by any friction device.
Another throttle grip hand control fatigue reducing device which is in use is a thumb lever which is securely attached to the throttle grip hand control which can be pushed on by the right hand thumb to assist with holding the throttle in the open position for the cycle riding throttle grip hand control setting. However, this device requires constant thumb pressure.
Another throttle grip hand control fatigue reducing device which is in use is a rotational friction producing device which is secured to the throttle grip hand control and then an attaching arm is secured to the right hand portion of the handlebar of the cycle. When a small lever on the right hand side by the handlebar is manipulated by the fingers of the right hand or by the fingers of the left hand the throttle setting friction action can be applied or it can be released. With this device it is necessary to manipulate the small lever on the right hand side of the handlebar with the fingers of the right or left hand which can cause either inconvenience, distraction or dangerous one hand riding with only one hand on the handlebars and this can cause front wheel wobbling due to the unbalanced weight of only one hand on the handlebars on only one side of the handlebars. Also, the device described above is much more mechanically complex and is therefore more costly. Also, since one arm of the above device must be mounted to the right hand portion of the handlebars, it does require mounting space on the handlebar that is needed for mounting the right hand rear view mirror to the right hand handlebar area.
Another throttle grip hand control fatigue reducing device which is in use is a single lever with one end bent into a circular shape intended to fit snugly around the throttle grip hand control and with the opposite or forward end of the lever being positioned above the brake lever hand control. Then when the throttle grip hand control is rotated counter-clockwise to open the throttle the lever raises upward from the brake lever hand control. Then the front end of the single lever must be pushed down to contact the brake lever hand control with the left hand of the cycle rider. Therefore, this device requires the cycle rider to ride with only one hand on the throttle grip hand control which can result in dangerous front wheel wobbling due to the unbalanced weight of only one hand on the handlebars on only one side of the handlebars. Also, when riding the motorcycle on hilly areas the throttle grip engine speed setting is constantly being changed as you ride up the hills and then down the hills before reaching leveler ground. This means that with this device the motorcycle rider would need to be constantly pushing the forward portion of the single lever downward against the brake lever hand control by the fingers of the right hand or by the fingers of the left hand which would mean a lot of dangerous reaching around at higher road speeds.
Another throttle grip fatigue reducing device somewhat similar in operation to the device described in the preceding paragraph consists of a nut cracker type device with two levers hingedly connected at one end. The hingedly connected end faces rearwardly on the throttle grip hand control with the two levers clamping onto the throttle grip and with the opposite forward ends of the levers facing forward and with the two forward ends of the two levers being positioned above the brake lever hand control. An elastic band is stretched around the forward ends of the two levers with both levers positioned above the brake lever hand control. Then when the throttle grip hand control is rotated counter-clockwise to open the throttle the two levers raise upward from the brake lever hand control. Then the front end of the two levers must be pushed down to contact the brake lever hand control with the left hand of the cycle rider. Therefore, this device requires the cycle rider to ride with only one hand on the throttle grip hand control which can result in dangerous front wheel wobbling due to the unbalanced weight of only one hand on the handlebars on only one side of the handlebars. Also, when riding the motorcycle on hilly areas the throttle grip engine speed setting is constantly being changed as you ride up the hills and then down the hills before reaching leveler ground. This means that with this device the motorcycle rider would need to be constantly pushing the forward portion of the two levers positioned above the brake lever hand control downward against the brake lever hand control by the fingers of the right hand or by the fingers of the left hand which would mean a lot of dangerous reaching around at higher road speeds.